


Worlds

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, based on a post, five minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you”</p><p>“You’re half asleep, Cas. You don’t mean it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds

“I love you”

Dean stiffens at the gravely voice of the half asleep angel in his arms. They’d been watching Harry Potter in the bunker since Sam had told them their Christmas present was surviving it for once without a hunt. So there they were, the two of them, watching movies in prep for a Winchester Christmas when Castiel spoke.

“You’re half asleep, Cas. You don’t mean it,” Dean absentmindedly stroked the angel’s head as it rested on his stomach. Dean himself was slightly tired and tipsy from his eighth beer of the night, therefore he felt a little confused at such a declaration in the middle of the night. 

“But I do.”

“Oh? Then prove it,” Dean challenged, tilting his head so as to look at Castiel’s half closed eyes. “Scream it out to the world!”

Instantly blue eyes snapped open and found Dean’s green. A smile soon stretched onto Castiel’s entire face as he seemed to think something through. Dean blushed under his gaze, wondering about just what went on in the other’s head. 

A few seconds passed before Cas shifted so that his mouth was close to Dean’s ear. Dean leaned in to hear what Castiel was about to whisper. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean felt his face grow warmer at the intimate gesture, though he was still slightly confused. He pulled back to look at Castiel fully. 

“Why did you whisper it?”

Castiel looked at Dean, his face morphing into one that clearly was lovingly amused by the green eyed man next to him.

“Because, Dean. You are my world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! My main blog is cardinaleyes and my writing blog is cardinalwrites :)


End file.
